Mission Not Very Probable
by Moboy1
Summary: When Agent Moboy1 is assigned to stop mysterious robberies around the island, he figures it'll be pretty easy, with help from his EPF squad. But he soon realizes that everything is not as it seems, and that this may be the hardest mission he has ever faced.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Chapter 1

**Hello people of Earth. I'm Moboy1. This is my first fanfic, so keep that in mind while reading this. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but harsh, destructive criticism is not. So enjoy, peeps!**

Moboy1 thrashed helplessly, tied to a wooden post.

"No, please!" he cried. "Don't do it!"

Herbert laughed. "Give me one good reason not to!"  
Moboy stared helplessly as the polar bear reached for the red button, the one that would destroy his home.

"Herbert! Where will you live if you destroy Club Penguin?"  
Herbert didn't appear to hear him. Moboy closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Moboy's eyes flashed open. He breathed a sigh of relief.

It was just a dream...

He shut off his alarm clock and got up. His black puffle, Skater, opened one eye and glared balefully at his owner.

"Sorry," Moboy whispered. He checked his EPF spy phone. A message from the Director. He opened it. His eyes widen as he read it. He quickly threw some O-Berries out among his crowd of puffles and hit a button on his spy phone.

Right after he disappeared, the puffles sprang into action. The

mischievous

little furballs jumped on top of each other until they reached a cupboard that was at penguin height. The one on the top, Jacky, flung it open. Blaster, a red puffle, used his cannon to fire himself up there, were he promptly tipped all the boxes of Puffle-Os over, spilling them to the ground.

At EPF Headquarters, Moboy was sitting at a long table in front of the screen that the Director would use to address him, and the other agents. In attendence were Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, Gary, and PH, as well as Moboy's friends, Swiftstar, Al, and Cody.

"Wow, the Director summoned us! Personally! I wonder what our mission is? I wonder if-"  
"Patience, Rookie. All things in good time." The Director's dark image appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, agents. I suppose you're wondering why I've gathered you here today," said the director.

"Kind of," said Al. "Can you hurry? My puffles are going to eat my igloo unless I feed them soon."  
"I'll send someone over to take care of that. You are needed for a far more urgent mission," the Director replied.

"What is it, Director?" Moboy asked.

"Well, as you know, Herbert escaped after the Star Wars Takeover, and-"

"Whoa! Your puffle escaped again, Director?" Rookie exclaimed.

"The polar bear, Rookie, not the puffle!" Dot told him.

"Oh. I knew that."  
"Anyway, after the galaxy was freed, he shed the title of Darth Herbert and escaped back to Club Penguin. His whereabouts were unknown... until the robberies started."  
"What robberies?" asked Al.

"Didn't you read the newspaper? Mysterious robberies have been

occurring

around the island for the last few days," Moboy told him. "In every location around the island, something went missing. Hot sauce from the Pizza Parlor, brushes from the Puffle Hotel... even the Forest lost a few trees and a big rock! I didn't know Herbert was involved, though."

"Interesting. I didn't read the newspaper, though. I was too busy adventuring off in the ocean while the Takeover was happening."  
Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Al asked.

"But back to the point at hand. Gary has been running some calculations on the stolen items, and... Gary, show them what you've got."

Gary got up and set up a mantel with a chart on it.

"Um, that chart looks like it's measuring the populations of giant squids around the island," Swiftstar pointed out.  
"Oh yeah, that." Gary flipped over the paper. The next page showed a diagram of the Stage's ticket booth attacking to a minecart and two Night Club speakers.

"These three items -well, several of each- were, among other things, stolen from the island's locations."

He flipped to the next page. It showed the pieces put together, and it showed two innertubes and the boiler attaching to the image.

"These new items were also stolen."  
Moboy was beginning to see what was happening here. He felt sick.

Gary flipped to yet another page. This one showed the Aqua Grabber without a top. An arrow pointed to the top of the page, where a 3D rendering of the orange plastic top was.

"The thief -we will assume it's Herbert- stole the top and later returned to rip the arms off."

Gary flipped to the next page. It was blank. He looked at the agents.

"Various other items were stolen, as you probably know, such as gasoline, hot sauce, cookies, and even puffle toys. But these are the most significant."  
"But why?" Cody asked. "Why are these so significant?"

Moboy knew. He felt cold inside.

"Those pieces were all used to make the Ultimate Protobot 10,000."

**Oh no! Protobot's back? Why? What is Herbert's plan? Was Herbert really the thief? Does he have any partners in crime? What are those puffles doing? What do the puffle toys, hot sauce, cookies, etc. have to do with the plan? Why am I asking all these questions?**  
**All the answers to these questions, and more, will be revealed at some point. Soon. Soon-ish.**  
**R&R! Any constructive feedback is helpful. No flamez!**


	2. Chapter 2: Testing 123

Chapter 2:

**Hello again there. Thank you for your reviews, guys.**

**In this chapter, things will happen. You probably figured that out though.  
Also, tell me if you like the middle aligning or if I should switch to left aligning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Club Penguin or Marvel or anything, blah blah blah, etc. If I owned it, the whole game would probably plunge into chaos, to be honest.**

The agents looked at each other.

"P-protobot?" stuttered Rookie. "But... Didn't we defeat him in the Marvel Super Hero Takeover?"  
Dot rolled her eyes. "Yes, we did, but he can be rebuilt. That's what Herbert's doing."

"Indeed," said the Director. "We need to track Herbert down before he can finish building Protobot and initiate his plan, whatever it may be."  
Swiftstar raised his flipper. "If Herbert has all the parts, what's stopping him from activating Protobot?"  
"We believe that there may be more to Herbert's plan," Gary replied. "And if not, he may not have found Protobot's hard drive. We currently have no idea where Protobot retreated to after his defeat. He could be anywhere."

"So, why'd you call us in, Director? What are we supposed to do?" asked Moboy.

"We're forming a new squad to deal with this threat. We will be testing you shortly to determine who is fit for the job of leader. All of the penguins assembled here except G and I are to be in the squad," the Director explained.

Before Moboy could ask another question, everyone was teleported.

"Whoa, where are we?" asked Rookie, looking around.

"We are on top of the Tallest Mountain," the Director replied, her voice coming from the EPF spy phones. "We've set up a test course to determine your strengths and weaknesses. Gary will explain everything. After that, you will be on your own." With that, she disconnected.

Everyone looked expectantly at Gary.

"Okay, agents, here's what you'll do," Gary said. "First, you'll take an Elite Puffle and go down the side of the mountain you are assigned. Then you will follow directions from there. Holographic signs have been set up. Understood?"  
Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's go!"  
***SHORT TIMESKIP***

"Whoa!" Moboy1 shouted, swerving to avoid a giant boulder that had seemed to rise out of the ground. He managed to miss it by an inch.

He had been assigned to Bouncer and told to sled down a certain way. He was fine with that. He enjoyed working with Bouncer. She was the first Elite Puffle he'd met, and she was quite skillful.

The slope evened out a bit, and he managed to slow down enough to hop off. He noticed a hologram up ahead.

_Probably the next assignment,_ he thought.

He waddled toward it, Bouncer sitting on his shoulder. When he reached it, a laser shot toward his head.

"Gaah!" He dropped to the ground. Bouncer was hit by the laser.

"No!" Moboy cried. He picked her up.

Her eyes fluttered open.

_It must have just been a stun laser,_ thought Moboy with relief. He got up and examined the hologram.

"If you are reading this, agent," the message on it read, "it means that you were not hit by the laser. The computer would have detected if you had been hit and deactivated the hologram. Well done. Now go into the cave to your left."  
Moboy turned to the left and saw a small cave with icicles hanging in front of it. He put Bouncer, now fully recovered, back on his shoulder and entered it.

Torches hung on the walls either side of him. In front of him lay a deep chasm with a target on the other side.

"Think you can throw that far, Bouncer?" Moboy asked.

The little blue puffle nodded with determination. She put on her hat, started juggling snowballs, and leaped upward. In mid flight, she flung a snowball. It hit the target dead on, causing a metal walkway to rise up out of the chasm.

"Great aim as always, Bouncer," Moboy said, chuckling. He walked across the bridge and past the target. There was a door there. He opened it and entered.

On the other side stood his future squad and the Elite Puffles except Rookie. They looked worn out and confused. A seemingly impenetrable steel wall stood in front of them. There was no gap over or under it. Bouncer hopped down to meet with the other puffles.

"Oh good, you're here," said Jet Pack Guy. "We've only been here for a minute, but this is confusing. What are we supposed to do?"  
Just then, Rookie burst in, panting, with Flit flying after him.  
"Sorry I'm late, guys. I couldn't reach the balloon that I had to pop!"  
"You were supposed to use Flit, you know," Moboy told him.

Rookie shook his head. "I had it! I got it in the end, didn't I? I popped it with my mind!"  
Behind him, Flit rolled his eyes, his propellor hat still spinning slowly.

"Well, we're all here now. So how do we get past this darn wall?" asked Al.

"Hmmm," Moboy said. "Let's think."  
And so all they sat down and thought until they could think no more.  
"I've got it!" Moboy suddenly snapped up after 5 minutes of that. "Kind of."

"What have you got?" asked Cody.

"It's something G taught me. Pop, do you think you could catch Chirp's music in one of your bubbles?"  
Pop bounced up and down, smiling.

"Could you catch one of Chill's snowflakes at the same time? And maybe some water?"  
Pop looked doubtful, but nodded.

"Good. On the count of three, Chill will blow two ice flakes. Flare will melt one with fire and send more fire into Pop's bubble, which will catch the snowflake, the fire, the melted snowflake, and the music all at the same time."

"Moboy, what are you doing?" asked Dot.

"Like I said, it's something G taught me. When all 3 Card-Jitsu elements, combined with the power of sound, collide in an enclosed space, well... something interesting happens. You'll see. On the count of three! One..."  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Swiftstar.

"Two..."

"I'm not sure he does," replied Al.

"Three!"

Pop blew her bubble. At the same time, Chirp blew his notes, Chill formed two snowflakes, and Flare sent a blast of fire in the direction of the forming bubble, with one of the snowflakes in the way. After the fire, music, and snowflake were caught, the bubble rushed down and caught the falling water droplet. Then it rammed into the wall.

BOOM!  
The explosion shook the cave. The bubble blew a hole straight through the wall. The agents and puffles stepped through it.

A screen was in front of them. The Director appeared on it.

"Well done, agents," she said. "You all did exceptionally. But only one of you can be leader."  
The agents glanced nervously at each other.

"I've made my choice."  
Moboy expected Jet Pack Guy or Dot to be chosen. They'd been with the EPF much longer than he had, and they were great agents. They had earned the Director's respect many times over. He was completely unprepared for what happened next.

"The leader of the new EPF squad, designation #5225, is to be... Moboy1."

**Wow, bet you didn't see that coming. (Actually, bet you did.) So Moboy's the leader of the squad. Hooray. But can he handle the challenge that comes with commanding? Also, there are a few surprises stored up in this story. A few OCs, a few plot twists. So stay tuned.**

**R&R! No flamezez, or I will send a boatful of Chihuahuas to eat all your food!**


	3. Chapter 3: Any Questions?

Chapter 3:

**Hello once again people of earth! I am back with Chapter 3. Thank you for any and all reviews.**

**In the last chapter, the agents were put to the test to determine who would be the leader of the squad. Moboy1 was chosen by the Director.**

**So now, on to the chapter! Also, I'm sorry for the two-day delay, I was busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Club Penguin. Blah blah blah.**

* * *

Moboy1 just stood there for a second. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. What? The Director was electing _him_ leader of the squad? He was hardly the most experienced agent there. He had only been in the EPF longer than Swiftstar and Al.

"Director, I- I don't know what to say."

"Start with 'Yes'," she told him.

"Okay, but... Are you sure? I'm not the most experienced, and-"

"You were very resourceful throughout the tests. You were the one who figured out a way to get through the wall."  
Moboy wasn't convinced, but all he could do was say, "So, what's my first task?"  
"Figure out where Herbert is hiding. You will be teleported to different locations along with an Elite Puffle each, where he has set up base before. Moboy will be directing you from the Command Room. Bouncer will stay with him in case he needs her. Any questions?"

Rookie raised his flipper.

"Any questions not about marshmallows?"  
Rookie put down his flipper.

"Marshmallows?" Al asked.

"Don't ask." And with that, they were teleported.

* * *

Moboy found himself in the Command Room with the other agents and Elite Puffles. The Director appeared on the screen.

"Hello, agents. You must be wondering what your assignments are. Well, as I said, you will be each be teleported to a previous base of Herbert's. Moboy will command you from here. Any more questions?"  
Rookie raised his flipper.

The Director sighed. "Put your flipper down, Rookie."  
Rookie put his flipper down.

"Good. G?"  
Gary waddled up to Moboy and handed him a headset. He put it on.

"This headset will allow you to communicate with the other agents," he explained. "You will also be able to see what they see, with these. He gestured toward the table, which opened up. A platform with a bunch of baseball caps and a propeller hat rose up out of it.

"The other agents will have these specially designed hats with microcameras in them. Rookie has a specially designed one, to match his normal hat. Any questions?"  
"Yes. Why do you guys ask 'Any questions' so much?" Al asked.

Gary had no answer. "You will now be teleported."  
"Where to?" Cody asked.

"First of all, you, Agent Cody, will be sent to Herbert's first lair, in the cave in the wilderness, along with Blast. Agent Swiftstar will be sent to Herbert's old camp behind the Ski Lodge, across the ice, along with Chill. Jet Pack Guy and Dot will both be sent to Herbert's high-security base on the Toughest Mountain because it will be, as they say the toughest nut to crack. They will be accompanied by Flit and Chirp. Agent Rookie will be sent to a recently discovered cave where Herbert seemed to be experimenting with cream soda, with Loop. Agent Al will be sent to Herbert's base under the Beach, where he was hiding during Operation: Hot Sauce, with Pop, which has mysteriously been drained of its water. Any quest-

Al shot him a death glare. "Don't say it."

"What about PH? And where's Flare?" Moboy asked.

"Oh yes, PH." Gary glanced nervously at the Director, who was still on the screen. "We've... ah... she's on another mission right now. And Flare is too."

"Okay then," Moboy said, not entirely convinced. "Let's get started."

"Let's," said the Director, disappearing from the screen. All the agents and puffles except Gary, Moboy, and Bouncer were teleported. The Director's image was replaced by a split screen. It was a little disorienting.  
"Okay, can you all hear me?" Moboy asked.

There was a chorus of sound as the agents replied.

"Good," Moboy said. "Let's get started."

* * *

Moboy watched the screen as Jet Pack Guy and Dot navigated the security maze in the Toughest Mountain base.

"Boss! I found a piece of paper! Can't really make anything out, though... Can you?  
Moboy squinted at the screen. "It looks smudged. And I don't think that's English. Hold on to it, JPG."  
"Got it, boss."  
"Commander!" Rookie shouted over the headset. "I found a puffle!"  
Moboy looked at the section of the screen that showed what Rookie's hat saw. "Rookie, it's a puffle. It's not impor- wait a minute." He examined the puffle. "It doesn't look very lively."  
"Hey, you're right," Rookie said. "It's acting like a... robot."  
Suddenly, the puffle snapped up. It started bouncing around the cave.

"Nevermind," said Rookie. Moboy sighed and looked at Swiftstar's section of the screen. "How ya doing, Swift?"  
"Fine," Swiftstar said. "And don't call me that."

Moboy shrugged. "Whatever." He watched as Swiftstar examined a bucket that was on its side.

"Ahh!" came a shout. Moboy's eyes darted around the screen.

"Hello? Are you okay?" he asked. His eyes fell on Al's section of the screen. The camera was at an odd angle, showing a pile of dripping wet ruined machinery. He heard faint sounds of a scuffle.

"Let me go! Who are you? AAAAH!"

"Al? Al! Moboy shouted. Silence.  
"Um... Commander? What... what was that?" Rookie asked.

"Good question." He watched Al's screen carefully. Suddenly, a metallic-looking flipper closed over the camera lens. Then he heard a cracking sound, and that section of the screen went to static.

"Someone or something just disabled Al's camera! I'll try to-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of an explosion. He quickly identified the source of the sound: Jet Pack Guy. The agent's section of the screen was spinning wildly.

"Dot, what's happening?" Moboy asked.

"He went outside for a second to get an aerial view on things, along with Flit! I'm still inside the cave!"  
"Jet Pack Guy! Can you hear me?" Moboy shouted.

"Boss... My jet pack is hit... Something... breaking up... static... hat... land..."  
"Jet Pack Guy!" Moboy watched helplessly as his friend plummeted toward the ground. Suddenly, some sort of mesh closed around him, and the section of the screen showing his hat's camera went to static.

"Jet Pack Guy is down, most likely captured! Dot!"  
"I'm out! I don't see anything, but- Flit! He didn't get taken! Maybe-"

"Flit" suddenly dropped out of his hat. He landed in front of Dot. His eyes glowed red while Moboy watched through the camera.

"Dot! Run!"  
And so she did. The Flit imposter opened his mouth, and snowballs started shooting out of it at top speed. One hit Chirp, who fell face-first. The fake Flit's hat swooped down. A grabber-claw dropped out of it and picked up the poor yellow puffle, then sped away.

"No!" Moboy shouted.

The fake Flit, who was quite obviously a robot, sprouted propellers out of his head. He flew after Dot, shooting snowballs all the way.

"Aaaah!" shouted Rookie. Moboy looked at his section of the screen and found himself staring at Flare. But it wasn't Flare. Flare's eyes didn't glow red and swirl. Moboy found himself feeling dizzy and looked away.

"Commander," Rookie groaned through the headset. "So... tired..."  
Moboy allowed himself to quickly glance at his part of the screen. He saw Rookie on the ground, asleep. Then the hat-cam turned and Moboy saw the Flare-bot grinning evilly. Then the screen went to static.

Moboy looked back at Dot's screen. Static.

With mounting fear, he shouted, "Agents, retreat! Teleport here now!"  
"I tried!" shouted Cody. "It's not working! The signal must be jammed!"  
"Run, then!"

"From the middle of the wilderness?"  
"Yes! Just get out of there!" Moboy was starting to panic.

"Okay, okay! I'm going- _uhh..." _The agent fell to the ground. Standing above him was PH, or what looked like PH, her eyes glowing red, with a Card-Jitsu card in her hand. Moboy watched as Blast launched out of his cannon at her. She simply held up the card, and he fell to the ground. Moboy was finally able to get a good look at it; it looked like some kind of force field, and the number in the corner was 99. Then she turned to the camera, and that section of the screen faded out.

"No!" Moboy shouted desperately. Who was left? Swiftstar... Swiftstar! He looked frantically at Swiftstar's mini-screen. The camera lens was cracked, and it wasn't moving.

"Swifstar! No!" Then the whole screen fizzed out. The feeds from the hat-cams was dissolving. Then it came back online, but instead of many small images, it was one big polar bear, laughing maniacally.

"Herbert," Moboy said.

"Yes indeed, agent! Thank you for the camera hats. They gave me access to the EPF video systems! And with a little bit more work... Ah, yes! It is complete! Your friends are captured, and I'm on my way to your precious Director! And soon, you will be locked away forever!"  
"What do you mean?" Moboy asked.

"You'll see!" And his image faded.  
It was then that the EPF systems failed, and all went black.

* * *

**Oh no! So PH and possibly all the Elite Puffles have been replaced by robots, all the agents have been captured, and Moboy is trapped in the EPF HQ without power. What now? How will he escape? Will he find his friends!  
R&R! No flamin'!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt Begins

Chapter 4:

**Hello once again, people of earth! Thanks for any and all reviews, past, present, or future. In the last chapter, Moboy1 was commanding his squad from the Command Room, when things went horribly wrong. Herbert captured them all and locked down the Command Room, with Moboy and Bouncer still in it! How will he escape? Let's find out!  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Club Penguin or Disney or anything.**

* * *

"Let... me... out!" Moboy shouted, pounding on the wall. He had been trapped down in the Command Room for a while now. Exactly how long, he didn't know. But what he did know was that he was not going to rest until he had escaped and taken Herbert down.

He slumped down on the floor. He felt Bouncer nudge him.

"I know, Bouncer. We're stuck. I blew it."

Bouncer hopped up and down.

"What? We're trapped, Bouncer."  
He heard her hopping away. He sighed, and got up.

_What is she doing? _Moboy thought. Suddenly, the lights came on. Standing on a control panel in the corner of the room was Bouncer, grinning.

"Bouncer! You turned on the backup power? Can you-"  
The elevator opened.

"Bouncer! Good girl! I'll make sure you get extra Puffle-Os next time you're fed!"

Bouncer, looked very pleased with herself, jumped onto his shoulder. He got into the elevator and went up. Once he got out, he checked his EPF spy phone. Dead, of course. Herbert must've seen to that.

He looked around. It was still a normal day, though off in the distance, it looked like a storm was brewing.

_Hmm, strange. A storm would fit perfectly with the mood of what's going on right now._

He shrugged. Whatever. He had a job to do. He had to find where Herbert was keeping his squad.

"Agent! Agent!"  
Moboy turned around. Gary was running up to him, his glasses askew, his coat stained with coffee. "Agent! I- What was that?"  
Moboy spun around. A strange small furry creature with four legs was darting into the bushes.

They stared at the spot where it had disappeared for 30 seconds straight before Gary shook his head. "Doesn't matter! Agent, I did it! I started the hologram!"  
"The _what_?" Moboy asked.

"Try touching me," Gary said.

"Um, okay," Moboy said. He swiped his flipper at Gary. It went right through him. The inventor's image went fuzzy for a second. Then it came back.  
"Whoa, Gary! How'd you do that?"  
"I've been working on that for a while now," Gary said proudly. "After Herbert captured me-"  
"You've been captured too?" interrupted Moboy.

"Yes. Please let me finish. I've been working on that for a while, and in the cell, I had plenty of time to finish this! After that, it was a simple matter of activating the transmitter!"  
"What transmitter?" Moboy asked.

"Inside this hologram is a floating transmitter. I coated it with the same stuff that I coated the coins in Jet Pack Adventure with," Gary explained. "It allows it to float. I kept it hidden in the Pizza Parlor, and managed to activate it remotely."  
"Wow!" Moboy said, amazed. "Where are you?"  
"Urm... well... The thing is, I don't actually know," admitted Gary, embarrassed. "They teleported me straight from their hot air balloon into the holding cell."  
"Great," Moboy sighed. "What should I do?"  
"Go to the pet shop and ask the employee for the yellow puffle named Waldo. He'll explain it from there." Gary's image was starting to get fuzzy.

"The _puffle _will explain it?" Moboy asked in surprise. "Gary, you're breaking up!"  
"Yes. The remote activator's batteries are low. I'll try to find an alternative power source. Take the transmitter... find... Waldo..." With that, Gary's hologram vanished, leaving a projector-looking thing floating in the air. Moboy grabbed it and put it away for later. Then he ran toward the Plaza.

* * *

The pet shop's doors slammed open. The purple employee looked up, surprised. Standing in the doorway was a panting blue penguin with a puffle on his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" asked the employee.

Moboy straightened up. "I'm looking for a yellow puffle named Waldo."  
The employee pulled out a list of named puffles. "Let's see... Wanda... Wacky... Warsaw... Ah! Waldo!" He walked behind a pile of O-Berry sacks for a moment. When he reemerged, he was carrying a yellow puffle.

"Uh, thanks!" Moboy said, grabbing the puffle.

"Ahem," the purple penguin said.

"Oh, right," Moboy said. "Can you take an IOU?"  
"Why, what's the big rush?" the employee asked suspiciously.

Moboy sighed and pulled out his EPF badge. The penguin's eyes widened.  
"Oh yes, sir, EPF penguin, sir! You can have that puffle for free, in fact!"  
"Alright, thanks. I'll try to pay you back later, when I have time." And with that, Moboy exited the shop.

"Alright, Waldo. What's going on?"  
The puffle yawned. Then he hopped out of Moboy's flipper and ran off.

"Hey!" Moboy ran after him, Bouncer watching from his shoulder. He couldn't lose Waldo. If he did, he might never see his friends again.

The yellow puffle led him on an elaborate chase through the forest, up to the Dojo steps. Then they went up to the Dojo, into it, turned around, went back out, and jumped off a cliff.

Wait, what?  
Moboy looked down at the rapidly approaching forest floor. "I regret this already," he said.

He threw Bouncer at a tree branch protruding from the cliffside. She landed safely on it and watched in shock and terror as Moboy accelerated toward the ground, Waldo just below him.

Then suddenly, they both disappeared.

* * *

**Oh, great. So Bouncer's stranded on a tree branch, Moboy's been teleported to some unknown location with an uncooperative yellow puffle, and all the other agents are still missing. What next, the Test Bots come back? (Wait, ignore that.)**

**This chapter was fairly short, not as long as the last one. I promise the next one will be quite long. R&R! No flames or... or else.**


	5. Chapter 5: Prisoner of War

Chapter 5

**Hello once again, Club Penguin fans! In the last chapter, Bouncer managed to activate the Command Room's backup power, allowing her and Moboy1 to escape. Gary appeared as a hologram and told Moboy to find a yellow puffle named Waldo before the hologram shut off. Waldo ended up leading Moboy on a chase all around before it ended by him leading Moboy off a cliff. Bouncer managed to get onto a tree branch just before Moboy and Waldo were mysteriously teleported away. Also, yay! Two chapters in one day! That's to make up for a few days without chapters.**

**Oh, and by the way, the designation numbers of the squads don't mean anything. They're just placeholders.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Club Penguin, as previously stated.**

* * *

Moboy1 awoke in darkness.

"Wha... Where am I?" he muttered.

"Oh good, you're awake," came a voice. As Moboy's eyes adjusted, he could see that he was in a small cell. On the other side of the bars was a hallway with dim, cracked lights hanging from the ceiling. Not all of them were working.

"Who is that?" he asked.  
"Don't you know me? I'm Chris," said the voice.

Moboy gasped. Of course! He recognized the voice now. It was Chris2646, a superspy who led EPF Squad Designation #565, one of the top squads. Agents from every class were in that squad. Stealth, tactical, recon- you name it.

"Chris2646? What are you doing here?" came another voice.

"Oh, you're awake too?" Chris said. "Another newbie. He only arrived a few minutes after you."

"What's your name?" Moboy asked the newcomer.

"Um, Lionblazer. I just joined the EPF," the penguin replied. "Then this weird penguin came and kidnapped me."  
"What weird penguin?" Moboy asked suspiciously.

Before Lionblazer could answer, a door at the end of the hall swung open. Light flooded the dim corridor.  
The newcomer stepped in. He was terrifying to behold. He was a black penguin, but that wasn't all. The right half of his head seemed to be made of black metal, and that half of his head had a glowing red eye. His right flipper was made of metal, and it had a glowing red circle at the end.

"Hello, _agents,_" the penguin sneered. "My name is Edgar, and I'm here to play a little game with you. It's called 'Tell Me Everything You Know and You Will Not Suffer."

"I don't feel like playing a game," called a familiar voice from far down the hall.

Moboy's spirits rose. "Rookie?"  
"Silence!" snarled Edgar. "Are there any questions?"  
Indiscernible muttering came from down the hall. It sounded a lot like Al.

"Who are you? What's going on? Where's Waldo?" demanded Moboy.

"Very good. I will answer your questions in order. As I already explained, I am Edgar. Shut up. And your puffle? He's been taken away to the puffle chambers."

"Let us out!" shouted Chris, rattling the bars.

Edgar cackled. The circle on his robotic flipper began to glow. He aimed it at Chris.

BOOM! The laser narrowly missed Chris and made a huge hole in the wall behind him. Shocked, Chris fell over.

"Now, tell me what you know," Edgar said. "What are the plans of the EPF?"  
Silence. Nobody answered.

Edgar growled. "I have no qualms about bringing this whole place down on your head, no matter what my boss says."  
"Dude, do you seriously think saying 'Tell me everything' is going to get anything out of us?" Swiftstar's voice echoed from down the corridor.

Edgar glared down the hallway. "Whoever said that is going to pay! I will show you my true interrogation methods!" He started toward Swiftstar's cell. Suddenly, a purple bubble enveloped him.  
"What the..." He aimed his laser and blew a hole in the bubble. It popped, dropping him to the floor. He turned around just in time to be hit in the face by Flit.

"Flit! Pop! You guys are all here!" Moboy cried. Indeed, the Elite Puffles were assembling in the doorway, along with various other puffles, including Waldo.

Moboy blinked. _Is that Leo?_ Leo was his brown puffle.

"You are no match for me!" shouted the cyborg. He leaped forward and shot his laser at Chirp. Chill froze it in mid air, and it clattered to the ground.

"Enough!" Edgar reached behind his head. Moboy heard a clicking sound.  
"Elite Robots! Assemble!" he shouted.

Flare set to work on the bars of Moboy's cage while the other puffles kept Edgar busy. Chirp launched wave after wave of music at him while Leo worked on disabling his flipper. Finally, Flare managed to make a hole big enough for Moboy to crawl through, which he did. Then he joined the fight.

He pulled a snowball out of nowhere (Club Penguin logic) and flung it at Edgar. It hit him in the face, and he fell over, his red eye flickering. Leo quickly opened a panel on his metal flipper and yanked on a wire. The red circle dimmed.  
"No!" Edgar yelled. "Elite Robots! Attack!"

From the open doorway came a flood of robotic Elite Puffles, along with a robot PH. Moboy stared in disbelief.

"Okay, run!" he yelled. And so everyone did. Everyone who was out of the cages, of course, which consisted of Moboy and the puffles. Flare had almost sprung Chris out, but he ran out of time. It was fight or flight.

It was a wise choice. They reached the other end of the corridor with the Elite Robots hot on their trails. Unfortunately, it was a dead end. Frantically, Moboy banged his flipper against the wall.

There was a hiss as the cage bars retracted. The freed agents jumped out and began attacking the Elite Robots.

"No!" Moboy yelled. "We need to get out and stop this once and for all!"  
Nobody heard him.

"STOP!" he shouted. He pulled out his spy phone and hit the Command Room button as hard as he could.

All the agents and puffles vanished, leaving a disabled cyborg, a robotic brown penguin, and a bunch of confused metal puffles alone in the empty corridor.

* * *

**Well then. That was interesting. Why did all the agents and puffles teleport? What about the villains? What was Leo doing there? Where's Herbert? What about Protobot? Why is the plot being unraveled so quickly?  
I cannot answer any of these questions yet (except the last one- it's not. It just seems like it is, I promise). But rest assured that they will not remain unanswered.**

**R&R and no flamezing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Damage Control

Chapter 6

**Hello again! In the last chapter, Moboy woke up in a dark prison cell, and we met superspy Chris2646 and EPF newbie Lionblazer. We also met Edgar, a psychotic cyborg penguin with a laser. The Elite Puffles, along with Waldo and some other puffles, came to the agents' aid. The Elite Puffle robot duplicates, as well as PH's duplicate, showed up to help out Edgar. Luckily, though, Moboy managed to release all the agents, who promptly started taking out robots until they were all teleported. So on to the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Club Penguin.**

The agents stopped attacking the air. Puzzled, they looked around. They, along with the puffles, were back in the EPF Command Room. But why?

The Director appeared on the screen, looking grim, or at least as grim as a shadow can be.

"Greetings, agents. I suppose you are wondering why you are here."  
"Uh, yeah," said Al. "We were a little busy pwning robots."

"It was too dangerous there. Readings showed that the whole cave was about to collapse."  
"Good!" said Cody. "No cave equals no more Herbert's plan, right?"  
"Wrong. Our energy readings seem to be showing that he may have created a force field device. If this is true, then it means that his plan will be able to go on undamaged. It will also make it more difficult to reach him."  
"Oh, come on!" Al complained. "This was hard enough already. Now we have to get through 70 tons of collapsed rock to stop Herbert?"  
"Maybe. Maybe not. We're looking into it. Right now, your mission is to split up into your respective squads and do damage control around the island. While you were away, some unidentified individuals have been causing trouble. We believe they may be-"  
"Who's 'we'?" interrupted Al.

The Director shot him as irritated a look as she could as a shadowy figure. "Let me finish. We believe they may be involved with Herbert. Any questions?"  
Al let out an irritated snort.

Lionblazer tentatively raised his flipper. "Um, I was never assigned a squad."  
The Director tilted her head. "Really? In that case, you're with Chris. I trust that he will teach you how to become a great agent."  
"Thanks!" Lionblazer said happily.

"If that's all, you can set off on your missions. By the way, we managed to reactivate your spy phones. You can teleport."  
And with that, she disappeared from the screen. Gary and PH waddled off, discussing the science of puffles. Chris and his team teleported away.

"Okay. To the Town?" Moboy asked his squad.

Everyone agreed. They all teleported off.

As soon as they got there, they could see that whoever had been causing trouble, it was no ordinary penguin. There was a huge hole in the Night Club, the Gift Shop was charred and still smoking, and the Coffee Shop was covered in a mountain of coffee beans.  
Moboy took charge. "Okay, here's the deal. Swiftstar, Cody, and I will check out the Night Club. Al, you and Rookie investigate the Coffee Shop. Jet Pack Guy, Dot, you're on Gift Shop duty.

They all nodded and took their places. Moboy faced his friends. "This will be dangerous. I have a feeling Herbert is involved here. Let's go." He scooped up a snowball and waddled into the Night Club, Swiftstar and Cody following.

Immediately, Moboy could tell that it would take a while to repair the damage that had been done. The dance floor was cracked, broken music discs were strewn across the floor, and the Keeper of the Boiler Room was hiding in an empty speaker.

"What happened here?" Moboy asked a random blue penguin who was standing amidst the wreckage.

"The... It was a metal penguin... it came... It destroyed everything," the penguin stammered, looking around nervously.

"It's okay. We're EPF agents. We're here to..."  
Suddenly, the penguin screamed and ran out the door. The Keeper hopped after him. The building shuddered. Chunks of debris crashed down.  
"The building's collapsing! Run!" Moboy shouted, shoving Swiftstar and Cody toward the exit. They ran as fast as they could, as metal and concrete crashed down behind them. Moboy barely dove out in time.

They stood, panting, on the street, watching as the Night Club shuddered, trembled, and finally collapsed.

**Oh noez! Not the Night Club! What will happen now? Sorry for short chapter. Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes. My computer is acting up, so I couldn't use my spellchecker.**

**R&R (which also stands for Randomer and Randomer)! No flaming!**


End file.
